I Am Not Your Hero
by ViktorieRose
Summary: Summary: An attack on his family and country, Ichigo is the last surviving child and the rightful King to the throne. Despite this fact, he has no intention of taking back the throne for he doesn't know if he can face his past and prepare for what the future holds. Ichiruki
1. Chapter 1: In The End Was My Beginning

**Summary** : An attack on his family and country, Ichigo is the last surviving child and the rightful King to the throne. Despite this fact, he has no intention of taking back the throne for he doesn't know if he can face his past and prepare for what the future holds.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Bleach

 **Prologue : In the End was My Beginning.**

It was all too familiar, the smoke, the flames, the screams, the sound of steel hitting against steel. It came to life all over again. The battle cries echoed even through the castle's stonewalls. Unfortunately, the ramming of the large wooden doors echoed through too, frightening everyone that had been instructed to stay inside. Sobbing started now, they knew they were close; their efforts had not stopped the enemy.

He felt his mother's hand wrap around his as she pulled him away from the crowd. He hadn't realized how scared he was until that moment, his body felt rigid. Tears began to form in his eyes,

"Ichigo, come with me…" His mother's voice was soothing, hurried but soft. She guided him through the crowd and up the guarded stone steps that lead to a large room. Outside the room the Queen and her son were met with at least twenty soldiers including a very familiar knight,

"Kaien!" Ichigo ran to him, the knight picked him up and held him in a tight embrace. The Queen looked into Kaien's eyes and he knew what he feared the most had come true.

"Is it ..?"

"Yes…they will be here soon" She whispered and showed a worried face to Kaien while her son's back was turned.

"My daughters…"

"Safe...inside."  
The Queen moved past him and the soldiers, she turned back,

"Follow me." She ordered. Kaien did so with Ichigo still in his arms. The Queen and the men entered to witness the twin girls crying in the corner of their bedroom. She rushed to them and grabbed them both,

"There, there, girls, everything will be alright…shhh" She tried her best to sooth them. The girls hugged their mother and held on tightly to her dress.

"Ichigo…" The Queen looked over her shoulder to him and held out a hand. Kaien put down the young boy so he could run to his mother. She pulled him into the hug. Ichigo didn't show his tears though he wanted to; he wanted to stay strong for them, for his mother and sisters.

"Mother…" He sniffled,

"I'll protect you…I'll protect all of you." The Queen smiled gently and kissed his forehead,

"Thank you Ichigo…but it's a parents job to protect their children first."  
Suddenly she heard the stomping of feet, armor, and swords coming up the stairs. The soldiers began to pull out their own swords, getting ready for the attack.

The mother kissed her children one last time and stood up. Ichigo held his sisters,

"Ichigo, no matter what happens, stay behind me…"

Before Ichigo could respond, the door was now beginning to be slammed against.

"Men! We have sworn to protect our Queen, her children, and their legacy! Today will not be the day we break those vows." Kaien yelled out to encourage his men. The soldiers roared with confidence ready to meet their enemy. Kaien looked back to the Queen, she gave an apologetic smile and he returned her with a determined smile, the one his family was known for.

The doors busted open and suddenly everything faded to black...

 **A/N:** I know it was a short prologue but what do you think? Please let me know, it's my first fanfiction and I have a lot of idea's for this story. If you liked it please review, follow, or favorite!

Thank you for reading!

 **EDIT** : So sorry this got accidentally deleted but I'm still working on it! :")


	2. Chapter 2: The Innocent

**Summary:** An attack on his family and country, Ichigo is the last surviving child and the rightful King to the throne. Despite this fact, he has no intention of taking back the throne for he doesn't know if he can face his past and prepare for what the future holds.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Bleach

 **Chapter 1: The Innocent**

Fall was disappearing quickly; the air had turned bitter and cold. He shivered slightly underneath his black cloak. Annoyed, he tossed his body to another side, trying to get more comfortable. He settled for a moment but soon he felt the pinch of hunger in his stomach. The young man groaned and pulled himself up to look out at the appeared to be at least twenty years old, tall, and built. His hair was a bright shade of orange, something that was very recognizable to others. Getting to his feet, he looked around to see if any of his possessions had been taken the previous night.

First his gaze went to a tree that was behind him while he slept, for he had put his sword against it. It was still there in it's sheath, he picked it up and continued to scan the camp. His horse was still tied to a nearby tree, with his bag on it's back.

After kicking dirt in the half dead fire, the man grabbed his cloak and quickly put it on. He wore dark leather; black muddied boots, and had secured his sword to his back.

Drawing his hood forward to cover his orange hair, he looked out to the distance, not forgetting he was still hunger. The man had low energy due to a restless night and didn't feel well enough to hunt.

Remembering how bad his nightmare was, he grimaced faintly,

"It's been ten years…that day will always haunt my dreams." He said in a whisper. He breathed in the fresh air to relax himself and focused on the present, he saw something in the distance. A castle that held flags, automatically he knew it belonged to a powerful lord. He had been taught every major lord in the kingdom when he was a small child.

The castle was to the east and its flags were violet, he breathed in realizing the castle belonged to a family called the Kuchikis.

With this new information he still didn't feel anymore at ease, the crown owned the Kuchikis, like the rest of the lords. Getting through the castle walls and into its small markets unseen would be harder then just entering a small village. There were highborn people within those walls, they all had once seen or heard of the young prince that had bright orange hair.

Without a doubt, he knew if he made one mistake he would be caught and executed, for that was the decision of the new King. The order was to kill any living person that resembled the prince that disappeared that day ten years ago. Yet some Lords did not agree to this and were instantly made an example of, frightening others and their people to submit to the Kings rule.

Ichigo felt disgust begin to overwhelm him as he looked back to the castle,

"Maybe this will be the day when I do get caught and they'll sentence me to die…" the cool breeze hit against his face gently,

"Maybe I can finally protect the innocent ones that could have the misfortune of looking anything like me…"

Ichigo untied his horse from the tree and pulled himself over it. He tugged the reins and rode towards the castle. In the back of his mind, he knew this would determine if he was going to see the light of another day.

* * *

She held her hand and saw the contrast between her own. Her sister's hand was cold and pale. It was thin and fragile; the younger sister began to break at the realization of this and desperately fought back the tears. She was leaning over in a chair by a large bed that held a sick young woman in it.

"Rukia…I'm fine…"

She felt a gentle touch on the top of her head for she had pressed her forehead against their hands, praying for things to get better. Rukia looked at the sick woman,

"Hisana… I'm so sorry…" she responded. Her sister had dark circles around her eyes and was very thin, despite this she smiled genuinely at Rukia.

"There is nothing to forgive."  
"No…I should have been here…with you…I'm so sorry." Rukia said again. Her heart began to throb with pain, her body feeling weak knowing that her sister was dreadfully ill and she hadn't seen her for the past five years.

"Rukia…listen to me."

Looking into her dark blue eyes again,

"You have a life of your own…I would not want you to focus it all on me…When you told me you were leaving, I saw that I could not persuade you to stay by my side. I'm so happy that you learned to be independent, that is something that I wish I had learned."

Hisana laughed a little.

"But…you're the only family I have left, Hisana…You're all I have left."  
"No."

Rukia felt her sister grip her hand more,

"No…Byakuya…you have him…I told him that when I die, he is to look after you-"

"Don't say that." Rukia interjected,

"You can not ignore this, Rukia…Please… When I'm gone…promise me you will treat him like he's your brother…he is your family."

Rukia felt tears begin to surface as she nodded,

"…I promise, Hisana."

Hisana smiled and closed her eyes,

"Thank you…"

Rukia watched as her sister went into a deep sleep; she put Hisana's hand down gently, and softly kissed her forehead.

Opening the door, Lord Byakuya Kuchiki, her sister's husband, stood outside. He looked into Rukia's eyes but was silent. Rukia felt as if he was prejudging her already. She wore armor, not a dress, she carried a sword, not flowers, and she had short hair, not long or even medium length. Rukia didn't let his stern face affect her,

"Thank you for taking care of my sister while I've away, Lord Byakuya, I am in your debt."

Byakuya was still quiet, Rukia watched him closely as he closed his eyes as if he was absorbing her latest words. He wore very high priced robs and garments, most of which were the color of blue satin but Rukia did notice that he had a sword strapped to his left side.

"Come with me, Lady Rukia."

He began to walk in front of her down the stone hall, Rukia hadn't been called a Lady in quite some time, hearing it made her feel a bit strange. She did what she was told and walked along side him,

"Lady Rukia…" He began,

"You do realize that it has been some time since we've last seen each other."

Rukia nodded,

"Yes, not since your and Hisana's wedding."

He agreed,  
"Yes… you remember when you first came to this castle, how everything was lively and how the people interacted with one another."

"Of course, I was fifteen at the time and people treated me very kindly…" She glanced at him a bit confused. They made their way down the hallway and had gone down steps that were connected to the main hall. There in the center of the large room was a table with ten chairs around it. Rukia knew that this was where the council would sit.

"Forgive me, Lord Byakuya, but what is that you are trying to say?"  
The raven-haired girl looked up at the man, he turned to face her,

"Have you noticed anything different about this place?"

Rukia's brow furrowed in slight confusion, she turned her head to see guards that stood outside each entrance, highborn people entering and exiting, all with serious faces.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, my lord."

Byakuya could see that she was as blind as everyone else that didn't know about what the kingdom had turned into.

He turned back around and began to walk again, Rukia quickly following; they went on without a word and came to a room with guards outside it. Byakuya stopped and looked at them,

"Leave us." He ordered, the two guards hesitated but noticed Byakuya's icy glare made them come to the conclusion that it was best to leave him be. Once they had gone, Byakuya entered his room and closed his door behind Rukia, locking it so no one could come in on the conversation that was about to be spoken.

"Lady Rukia, I want to you leave this place." He said to her directly. Rukia's face turned from shock to anger,

"What do you mean? My sister is sick, I'm not leaving her." Her stance was strong and determined.

"I know but it is important that you do."

"What are you saying? How dare you ask that from me, I'm not leaving my sister's side ever again." Rukia nearly began to yell until Byakuya went close to her,

"Listen to me…please," His face was no longer stone like, it was strangely…desperate,

"I need you to save your sister."

Rukia fell silent,

"Those guards, those people that you saw… they are not my people…" Byakuya whispered.

Rukia stared at him puzzled,

"What?"

"At least some aren't, the fact of the matter is I don't know my friends from my foes. There are spies here and I can't stop them on my own."  
"Spies? What do you mean? Who is doing this?"

"The crown."

Rukia's eyes widened,

"The King? Why?"

Byakuya sighed,

"I'm afraid I'm being punished for something I've done."

Rukia was silent, waiting for him to go on. He walked away and turned his back to her to look out the open window onto the cold fields that were covered in fog.

"What did you do?" She felt her patience running out, Byakuya breathed in,

"The King asked something from me…" He looked at her in the eye now,

"Do you remember the Kurosakis?"

Rukia nodded, remembering the war that nearly destroyed everyone and ultimately made the Kurosaki bloodline extinct.

Byakuya continued,

"Our King, who hated them, wanted more men, weapons, and food to supply his army. This army was to scan the whole country to find the lost prince. When the King came to my kingdom two years ago, he asked me for nearly half of my supplies. I denied him; I'm convinced that the boy is dead and that no one else needs die for him. The King however believed I was going against my promises to remain loyal to the crown, I quickly gave in like a coward and gave him all that he wanted."

Byakuya felt guilt begin to consume him.

"Despite this, the King told me after I yielded, that 'In time, you will regret hesitating with your decision."

Rukia turned sympathetic and became more concerned.

"And ever since then my supplies have gone missing, the food has slowly stopped growing, and Hisana's health has been deteriorating."

Rukia tried to make since to all of this while Byakuya made his way towards her.

"That is why I need you to leave and get whatever supplies you can to save your sister. I would do it myself but they would know instantly. I've tried to my best to help Hisana but every time someone tried to ease her pain, her health became worse."

Rukia looked up at him,

"But how do you know your allies are against you?"  
"I don't know. That's what frightens me. You haven't been here for five years, no one believes you and I have any bond or friendship. That is why I'm asking you to do this, do you understand?"

Rukia looked up into his eyes, she could tell he was strong at holding back his emotions but she was beginning to see through the cracks. Her sister meant everything to her, she didn't want to her to suffer anymore, and now she had a chance to stop it. She knew it would be difficult to leave her sister again but doing nothing when she had a chance to save her was unforgivable.

"Alright…I'll go but you have to keep your promise, to protect Hisana with your life."

Byakuya relaxed a little,

"You have my word."

Rukia breathed in and slowly came to terms on what she would have to do. She went to the door and looked back at him,

"I'll be back as soon as I can…"

Swiftly, she unlocked the door and Byakuya watched as the young, brave woman walked away. He admired her determination, fearlessness and strength. For that he had hope in his heart that she would be the key to saving her sister and his wife.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello again! I got some responses from the prologue, more then I imagined and I'm really happy that some like it so far. Thank you! It definitely encouraged me to write the next chapter! I hope the story is still interesting and please tell me your opinion.

If you liked it please review, like, or favorite!

Thank you for reading!

-ViktorieRose


	3. Chapter 3: The Thief

**Summary:** An attack on his family and country, Ichigo is the last surviving child and the rightful King to the throne. Despite this fact, he has no intention of taking back the throne for he doesn't know if he can face his past and prepare for what the future holds.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Bleach

 **Chapter 2: The Thief**

That day continued to be cold and foggy. The people still hurried to buy what little they could in the market for fall was ending and soon winter would begin. Rukia walked through the streets with her horse by her side. Despite wearing a long leather overcoat, light armor, and wool undergarments, she couldn't say she was happily warm. Concerned, she took it as a sign that this winter would be unbearably cold. It didn't help that their supplies were running out too. This opened the possibility of people becoming desperate and doing whatever necessary to get through the long months ahead.

Rukia pushed through the crowds thinking about Hisana. She hoped Byakuya was there with her as she rested and wished she could have said a proper goodbye but time was of the essence now.

Where she stood she was half way to the gates that would allow her to exit. Suddenly shouting was heard. Rukia turned her attention to the steps below her, to see the crowd moving aside due to an on coming man. He was cloaked in black and was amazingly fast. The stranger was a good fifty feet from her but Rukia made no effort to move out of his way.

"Stop him! He robbed me!"

An angry market owner yelled.

Rukia gently moved the horse away from her and waited for the man to get close enough. Everyone else was already against a wall, allowing the thief to see her standing alone in his way. He found this a bit amusing, the woman was short, and she could easily be pushed aside. Ichigo hesitated with his decision but ultimately decided that if she remarkably stopped him, he wouldn't resist arrest.

He didn't care what happened either way.

Just as he reached the young woman, he made a move to use all his body weight against her. When he tried, he felt no impact. Instead he was falling face first into the stone steps behind his opponent. Rukia had predicted and moved out of the way just in time for him to lose his balance, which caused his fall. Ichigo slammed into the steps and felt severe pain shoot through his head and body. She heard him groan and watched as he tried to recover but collapsed back onto the ground.

He felt like a fool and probably looked like one. The woman didn't even have to touch him to render him useless. Ichigo rolled over to look up at the cloudy gray sky, feeling the chill sting his new cuts. His nose felt as if it was broken and he guessed his lips were probably gashed and blooded too.

Slowly he turned his focus on someone that began to lean over him. His vision was blurry but he could tell it was the woman who stopped him. She had short black hair and light blue eyes that narrowed when she gazed down upon him. Making it seem like she analyzing the stupidity of his decision. Ichigo also observed that she was around his age and her features were striking. From what she wore he wouldn't be surprised if she was a highborn or even the lord's sister.

Rukia was unconcerned with the thief's well being until she caught a glimpse of something unusual. Ichigo didn't miss the spark in her eyes as she noticed orange hair coming from underneath his hood. She then went on study him closer with a puzzled expression.

He flinched as he felt her hand lightly moved his face. Normally Ichigo would have defied someone touching him but at this moment, he felt no need to become defensive. Rukia took note of his strong jaw line and fairly tanned skin. She admitted to herself that despite the bloodied nose and lips, he had a handsome face.

Her hand then slowly moved to his hood. She watch the thief carefully, expecting that he may do something to harm her but he oddly seemed relaxed. She began to pull back the hood just enough for her to see. Orange bangs covered his forehead and Rukia looked into his eyes immediately,

"It can't… who are you?" she said in hushed voice.

Ichigo stared back at her, thinking of all the possibilities of what was to become of him.

"Lady Rukia!"

In an instant, she hastily pulled the hood back over the man's hair.

She stood to see the guards and the market owner coming towards her.

"Are you alright, my lady?" the guards asked.

"I'm fine…" Rukia nodded

"Thank you, my lady!" said the market owner, "That thief nearly took my last three rabbits and some of my bread."

Rukia looked back at the thief to see the stolen food was now scattered on the ground. She sighed at the chaos he had left behind and reached into her pocket to take out twenty gold coins. Placing them into the owner's hands,

"That should cover it. I'm sorry this happened to you."

The older man was astonished by her kindness and how she didn't hesitate to pay him.

"Thank you, my lady!" He bowed a little in surprise and moved away from her.

Rukia watched as everyone went back to their lives. The guards began lift up Ichigo roughly,

"We'll take him outside the walls to be banished, Lady Rukia."  
"Wait…" The guards stopped to hear her voice,

"I'll do it, I was on my way to a village not far from here. I'll take this man with me since I'm already heading to the gates."

The guards did not deny what she wanted but tied her prisoner's hands together with a rope. As they left, Rukia approached Ichigo to fix his hood. She didn't want anyone to notice anything besides his face. Standing closer to him made her realize he was a lot taller than expected.

Rukia grabbed the rope that bound his hands,

"You're not going to put up a fight?" asking him.

She wondered why he hadn't resisted the guards nor was he trying to resist her now. Not a sound came from him. This was strange to Rukia for she had seen many people arrested and most, if not all, fought their captors. The man that stood in front of her was different from all the rest. He simply looked her in the eye and remained silent. Rukia became suspicious of him but sighed faintly.

Turning her back, she began to pull him forward into the right direction.

They made it through the streets faster now. Everyone knew their lord's sister-in-law captured the prisoner and moved aside to watch. Soon Rukia was gazing up at the high stonewall that was at least thirty feet. More than fifty men guarded the wall's entrance alone. They stood outside the gate on both sides and on top looking down at whoever wished to leave or enter.

"Are you leaving so soon, my lady?" One of the guards asked. He approached her so she could see him more clearly. He wore thick silver plated armor and carried a broad sword. Rukia suddenly recognized the man. She hadn't seen him too since her sister's wedding.

"Renji?" She asked,

He laughed out loud, clearly entertained by her surprise.

Rukia smiled and went to him, leaving Ichigo to watch the two reconcile.

"It's been too long, Rukia."

"It has and look at you, you're a knight now." She said as she hugged him briefly.

"Yes, I was knighted last year." Renji looked at her and continued, "I'm sorry I didn't see you the day you arrived."  
Rukia shook her head to his words,

"It's fine. I was just in a hurry to see my sister."

Renji hesitated remembering Hisana,

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I hope she gets better."

Rukia looked down for a moment, hoping the same thing but instantly remembered her main objective.

"Yes...thank you." She stepped back,

"It was good seeing you again but I'm afraid I have to leave."

Renji looked at her confused.

"But you've only just arrived, Rukia."

"I know but I need to. It's urgent."  
Renji fell silent but took her word for it. He then slowly noticed that someone was standing behind her.

"And what about him?" he asked.

Ichigo had remained quiet but Rukia hadn't forgotten him.

"He's a thief. I'm banishing him when I leave."

Rukia was calm in her statement. For the most part she still trusted Renji. They became friends at a young age however she knew if he got involved, things would be more difficult.

Renji approached to the stranger. Ichigo didn't look away from him; he was accustomed to this kind of authority.

"Did you do this to him?" Renji asked, referring to Ichigo's bloodied face. Rukia stared at her old friend and said nothing.

"Wow, I guess you can handle yourself."

He said as he walked away from Ichigo.

"Of course I can, don't you remember all the times when your face look like that because of me?"

Rukia joked.

Ichigo smirked faintly. He was certain that she had probably beaten him a couple of times. She was a fighter. She didn't seem like the type to cower from a battle or a conflict. She was bold; this was something Ichigo hadn't seen in a long time.

Renji tried to laugh off her joke and he turned away from them,

"Open the gate!" he yelled.

The solid stone doorway slowly opened for the two. Rukia began to walk forward with Ichigo. She smiled to Renji,

"I'll return soon," she said and he nodded.

They were now on a dirt path in the middle of the open fields. Ichigo looked back to see Renji glaring at him as the gates closed. Ichigo ignored it and rolled his eyes.

He could have cared less about the jealous guy's feelings. Way he saw it; he was at death's door. Once the she found out who he was, he knew she would want nothing more than to end his life.

 **A/N:** I got a lot of positive responses on my last chapter! Thank you! It was fun writing the scene when Ichigo and Rukia first encounter each other. I tried not to be too OOC but I hope by the next chapter you will understand why Ichigo is acting different.

Anyway thank you so much for reading!

If you liked it, please review, follow, or favorite this story! It helps me a lot!

-ViktorieRose


	4. Chapter 4: The Secret

**Summary** : An attack on his family and country, Ichigo is the last surviving child and the rightful King to the throne. Despite this fact, he has no intention of taking back the throne for he doesn't know if he can face his past and prepare for what the future holds.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Bleach.

 **Chapter 3: The Secret**

It was nearly dark now. They had walked through the forest that was littered with dead leaves. The couple could see a small river flowing through the forest, making the journey not too quiet. Neither of them had spoken a word to each other. The sky was still gray and cold, Ichigo began to wonder if it would begin to rain or even snow at this point. He tried to put his mind on other things while he felt his patience steadily decreasing. His eyes shifted to the girl with raven hair again, he had clearly believed she was going to ask him questions but she had been completely silent. She didn't even bother looking at him for that matter. After a few moments of waiting, he decided to ask,

"Aren't you going to question me?"

Rukia didn't stop walking when she heard his voice. Instead she merely glanced over her shoulder and simply said,

"I'm not sure if I want to."

Her statement puzzled and surprised Ichigo. The way she said it was as if she regretted her decision to capture him. That fact alone intrigued him. This wasn't his first time being held prisoner. In the past his captors wouldn't have shown a hint of regret as they began to take him to the capital to meet the King. All they cared about was the reward. Ichigo, however never let them get that far and would find a way to escape at all costs.

He didn't want to escape now. He desperately wished to end his misery. The nightmares, the screams, and the memories of that fateful day ten years ago, was ripping him apart from the inside out. He looked to this woman, whom he just met, to give him a merciful death.

"Why?"

Ichigo broke the silence again and this time Rukia froze. He watched as she turned on her heel to face him.

"Because…I'm not sure what I'll do when I find out."

Rukia was being completely honest with him. She wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt or to believe that her eyes had been playing tricks on her. Ichigo's hood hadn't been removed and she thought now would be an appropriate time. She went towards him, reached up, and pulled down the black hood. This revealed once more his unnatural orange hair that was unkempt and rough.

"Not many people have your hair color…it's rare."  
Rukia said steadily.

Ichigo could tell that she had an idea of who she was looking at but such a possibility made her worried. She was conflicted and had been debating the whole time if she should ask the question.

At last she looked him in the eye and decided.

"Who are you?"

Ichigo took a moment to stare into her eyes. He did it to remember the last second before he told someone his secret directly.

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki, son of Isshin Kurosaki, the Ruler and Protector of this kingdom until Sosuke Aizen defeated my father in battle to take the throne for himself."

He felt a huge weight come off him as he spoke the final words. He hadn't said his fathers name in so long that it almost felt foreign speaking it. Ichigo expected to feel a little more at peace but strangely felt anger begin to stir inside him.

"W-what?"

Rukia's voice broke through to him.

"Why are you-How are you-?"

"Look. If you don't believe me, I have proof."

Ichigo wasn't going to let her become skeptical. She had no reason to. No one in their right mind would joke about being who he was anyway. He looked down at his hands that were still bound together. He wore black gloves but fortunately the fabric only came up half way on each digit. He pushed back the material on his left index finger to uncover a golden ring. Rukia instantly recognized it upon seeing its detail. The ring held small carvings and on the face of it was a black sun. It was the symbol of the Kurosaki family. Rukia remembered it being on their banners that use to be fairly common throughout the realm.

"I'm sure you've seen this symbol before."

Ichigo took his gaze back to the ring.

"It's my family's ring. My mother and father gave it to me when I was young. They told me to always wear it so I could remember I was to be king one day." Ichigo laughed slightly.

"It's all I have left of them."

Rukia heard the sadness in his voice. Seeing Ichigo now, he looked almost like a child, a dreadfully sad child who was lost. After he revealed his secret and the ring, there was no doubt in her mind that she was looking at the prince who was thought be dead or missing for the past ten years. Despite this she was still troubled by something.

"…I'm not saying that I don't believe you…" she hesitated, "but why are telling someone now about your identity? Why have you been trying so hard not to get captured until this point?"

Ichigo slipped the ring back on and covered it again.

"Because I've grown tired of running. I realized that if this is what my life is going to be like then it's not really a life to begin with. I can never settle down and be happy like everyone else. I have to be alone…otherwise they end up getting hurt because of me."

He paused for a second.

"…I've done terrible things and I'm responsible for a lot…a lot I haven't answered for. That is why if you want to kill me now or take me to the King…I won't fight you."

Rukia was silent. This is what she feared after she captured him. If he turned out to be the prince, she realized she could present him to the King and ask him to stop punishing Lord Byakuya. Rukia believed she could make that decision without hesitation however something was stopping her. She loved her sister and she wanted more than anything for her to get better but looking at Ichigo now, would her sister forgive her for letting him die?

Could she even forgive herself?

"I'm sorry…but I can't do that."

Ichigo blinked,

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not taking you to the King." Rukia repeated.

"…Why not?!" Ichigo was growing increasingly irritated.

"Because you haven't done anything wrong."

"Were you not listening? I've done bad things! I've stolen; I've cheated and manipulated others. People…"

He stepped closer to her.

"People have even died because of me…"

He searched in her eyes for shock or disgust but she held neither. She straightened and confidentially looked at him again,

"I know. It's just you—"

Rukia stopped.

Glancing at Ichigo, she knew he heard it too. Something was moving through the forest.

"You heard that, right?"

Ichigo asked while he moved close to her.

Rukia nodded.

"Do you think it was an animal?"

She whispered.

Ichigo shook his head slowly,

"No…that noise stopped as soon as we reacted…"

Rukia noted his skills in observing his surroundings. She slowly gripped the hilt of her sword.

"I think we've been followed…"

Ichigo was well aware that he had no weapon and that his wrists were still tied. He silently cursed himself for throwing his sword away into the nearby river before he entered the market earlier. He stayed calm though; Rukia had her own sword and looked like she knew how to use it.

While he thought, an abrupt whizzing sound caught his attention. He knew exactly what it was and quickly moved himself in front of Rukia. He hissed as he felt intense pain radiate throughout his body.

"Ichigo!" Rukia turned to see three arrows in his back and side.

"You're hit!"

"Get on the horse!" yelled Ichigo, "Now!"

Rukia instantly denied his request and grabbed his arm. She pulled out a dagger hastily and cut through the rope,

"You're hurt! I'm not leaving you behind!"

Immediately more arrows rained down upon them. Luckily Rukia dodged them and pulled Ichigo close to protect him.

He began to feel his body locking up but he forced himself to move,

"Alright fine! Just get on the horse!" He ordered.

Rukia had no time to argue and did what he said. Once on the horse, she held out her arm. He took it and hastily pulled himself over. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist as they dashed deeper into the forest to escape.

Rukia hoped he could hold on just a little bit longer. There was a village nearby where he could be properly treated. After a while, Rukia notice his arms beginning to loosen around her and she could feel him sliding off.

"Ichigo?" She turned back but saw him fall onto the hard dirt ground. Rukia stopped the horse and ran to him.

"Ichigo!" He was on his side, his eyes barely open. Rukia slowly moved his shoulder to see more of his back. A couple of the arrows were deeper then she expected.

She tried calming herself and looked into his eyes.

"Ichigo! Ichigo, stay with me!" she told him.

All this time his vision was blurry. He knew he had lost a lot of blood but didn't want to stop Rukia from escaping. The more ground they covered the more she was safe. The pain was agonizing and his breathing was raspy. Slowly he began to notice water droplets falling on his face. Cold rain began to fall down onto them.

"This isn't good." Rukia whispered while she looked around in desperation for shelter. While she did, Ichigo's vision was rapidly fading. In the last few moments, he forced his eyes to stay fixed on her. Everything about her soothed him as he passed into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **A/N:** That chapter name is so mysterious! Haha sorry! I'm happy that people still like the story and I hope after reading this chapter you still like it. I know Ichigo and Rukia will be talking a lot more to each other in the next on and eventually we'll find out who was following them.

Anyway thank you so much for reaching!

If you liked it, please review, follow, or favorite this story!

-ViktorieRose


	5. Chapter 5: Awakening

**Summary** : An attack on his family and country, Ichigo is the last surviving child and the rightful King to the throne. Despite this fact, he has no intention of taking back the throne for he doesn't know if he can face his past and prepare for what the future holds.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Bleach.

 **Chapter 4: Awakening**

The all too familiar darkness surrounded him again. This time was different though; in the past he would only hear the terrible screams of his departed family. Now he felt strangely…safe. Ichigo couldn't describe it in any other way. It had been a while since he felt this way and he didn't know if to either welcome it or to resist it.

He looked almost at peace as he slept. Rukia watched over him, noticing his full appearance. Most of his body was scarred from, what she was guessing, previous fights. His jaw line was strong and his face was overall handsome. Before long Ichigo began to stir and Rukia watched as tired brown eyes opened and began to shift around the cavern's walls. His face was still pale due to loss of blood but she had to admit he looked better than before. At first, Rukia didn't know if he would make it. One of the arrows had broken through to his lungs resulting in his uneven breathing. She did her best to clean, stitched, and bandaged his wounds while he was out but still didn't know if it would save him.

Ichigo studied his surroundings and saw they were in a dark cave. He assumed then that he had been asleep for more than a few hours before now. The only source of light came from a small fire Rukia managed to make. She had also built it close enough for him to become dry. Pushing upwards, he noticed a midnight blue cloak fall off him, revealing his bandaged chest. His shirt and his own cloak had been removed so he wouldn't become sick. Rukia however was still soaked. While he was asleep, she must have looked for some decent wood to keep the fire going. It appeared she had decided to only take off her armor and had left everything else on. The only dry clothing that belonged to her was given to Ichigo.

"Hey, lay back down. You're in no shape to get up right now." Rukia warned while coming closer to him.

Taking in air was hard but Ichigo continued to strain himself to sit up. Rukia's hand stopped him for a moment.

"Stop being stubborn and let yourself rest."

"I'm fine…" Ichigo muttered and ignored her warning. Just as he moved again he felt something snap causing severe pain to surge down his back again. He cried out for a second and tried to stable himself.

"You fool, why didn't you listen?" Rukia said, seeing bright red seeping through the bandages.

"I think you broke a few stitches. Now I have to replace them."

Her voice was annoyed but Ichigo said nothing in response. He leaned forward to find support and crossed an arm over his torso. Rukia had gone to the side of the cave where her armor, saddlebag, and sword laid. She had kept a cloak and a few medical supplies inside and was thankful for bringing them along.  
Rukia began to examine the damage and saw he had made the wound above his right shoulder blade open.

"I'll have to pull out the stitches to replace them…are you going to be—"

"It's fine…I can handle it."

She noticed his quick response as if he was more agitated than herself. The pair became silent as she tried to fix him. Ichigo didn't move much at all, even as she began to lace the wound.

"Why are you still helping me?" He finally asked. Rukia paused.

"You're still drenched. You should worry about yourself first."

Ichigo's voice was stern, more than it ever had been before. She continued to sew up the wound,

"…If you were me, would you allow someone who just protected you die? I don't think you would."

She treated him like a normal human being, even after knowing his true identity.

"That being said, I'm taking you to a village tomorrow to be treated properly." Rukia's voice broke through his conscience again.

"Why? You've already done enough."

"My skills with healing aren't as good as I'd like them to be. I have to go there anyway to see the same person..."

Rukia made her last loop and cut the remaining thread. Soon after she started to apply gauze.

"I don't understand you…" She heard him mutter.

Rukia sighed.

"Why? Because I'm not taking you to the King?"

Ichigo blinked in surprise and looked back for a second. Was he really that easy to read?

"… You're the first person ever to defy the most reasonable thing to do and even after being attacked, you're still helping me. It's…frustrating."

Rukia couldn't imagine how much pain he had been through in his life up to now. She saw scars, physically and mentally plaguing him. He had been in many fights and looked to have had a few close calls but somehow he managed to survive.

"Is it really that hard for you to understand? You've seen what the King can do. I can only imagine what he would do to you if I brought you in. Some people maybe able to forgive themselves but I surely wouldn't. No matter how much you try to convince me, I won't believe you're a bad person…I just believe you were…lost."

Her hands were rested on his scarred back when he turned his head to see her. She moved herself away, thinking maybe he was offended.

"And I'm not lost anymore?" He questioned.

Rukia looked down sheepishly.

"No…because you've finally told someone who you really are."

She faintly smiled. Rukia had been nothing but genuine to him. Ichigo didn't know how or why they met but maybe there was a reason.

"Alright you should be good now. So don't do anything strenuous…please." Rukia said standing up from him.

Ichigo rested against the wall as he watched her go back to the fire. He noticed the midnight cloak that still covered him and soon held it out to her.

"Here, take this."

He insisted.

Rukia looked back over to him and shook her head.

"I'll be fine, but thank you, Ichigo."

Once she spoke his name, all the memories of when he fell off the horse flooded back into his mind. He remembered how she called out to him like they had known each other much longer than they actually had.

Rukia saw his astonishment.

"What?"

Looking away Ichigo answered,

"… It feels like forever ago since someone called me that name directly…"

"…I see." She paused. "I don't think I've ever told you who I am."

She said realizing it as Ichigo glanced back to her.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki from the Keep of the Whitemoon, where I found you."

That explained how she dressed and how she acted so proper before.

"I don't remember Lord Byakuya Kuchiki having a sister. You aren't his—"

"I'm his sister in law." Rukia interrupted before he could suggest anything.

"Hisana, my sister, married him five years ago. We weren't from a noble family but he allowed even me to take his name."

Ichigo raised a brow.

"How did he get approval? The Byakuya I knew was obedient and acted like he was better than everybody else."

Rukia smirked at that remark.

"He spoke of you too. When you came to the Keep of the Whitemoon for the first time and how you were a reckless, nuisance of a prince even then."

Ichigo became more annoyed and cursed under his breath.

"But he's changed…a little." She said still holding a smile. "His family was very upset when they found out he had taken a girl who lived on the streets to be his wife. While allowing her sister to be part of his family too but he defied them nonetheless."

"Why?' Ichigo asked. Her light blue eyes shifted back to him.

"Love has a way to make people go against what they've been taught, for better or for worse. Byakuya saw that he loved my sister and went against the rules for her and I. Because of that I will always be grateful to him."

Everything became silent again as Rukia looked back into the flames.

* * *

The sun hadn't risen yet as a knight sat upon a gray stallion in the dark forest. The soldiers were gathering around their camp, talking amongst each other. His cold emerald green eyes shifted constantly until he heard galloping horses coming his way.

"Sir Ulquiorra!" The captain of the scout exclaimed.

The man got off his horse and went up to the knight.

"We came back as soon as we could."

"What did you find?"

The knight had pitch-black hair and pale skin. His stare was intimidating and he wore silver armor with dark robes underneath. Engraved on the front of his armor was an eye that symbolized the King.

"We found Kurosaki, just where our sources told us, and he is traveling with Rukia Kuchiki. When we discovered them, I ordered her to be killed first and then we would capture-"

"Your orders were just to follow them and to keep out of sight. What made you think you could give such an order?" Ulquiorra asked with a chilling voice. The captain looked down with fear.

"Do you have any idea who Rukia Kuchiki is?"

"She disappeared five years ago. I didn't believe she'd be important."

"She is Lord Byakuya Kuchiki's sister in law. If you tell me that you have successfully killed her, you can consider yourself dead as well."

The captain looked up at him with shock but saw no falter in Ulquiorra's appearance.

"N-No…she's alive…however…"

The knight began to put his hand on the hilt of his sword, as he was growing more irritated by the second.

"However when we tried to kill her…Kurosaki protected her and took the attack instead. B-But we are sure he's still alive."

"Do you have any proof? Any tracks that will lead us to him?"

The captain shook his head.

"No, Sir Ulquiorra but we do think we know where their next destination is. There is a village not ten miles from here. We believe that is where we'll find them."

The knight's eyes narrowed as he took his hand away from his sword.

"You will lead us to the village. If they happen to not be there or that Kurosaki is dead, you will pay with your life. I want to be the first to capture Ichigo Kurosaki and having Rukia Kuchiki may end up benefiting me as well."

His green eyes were daggers and his voice was like poison. All that were commanded by him could never shake his glare.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open to feel something over her shoulders. Rukia noticed it was her own cloak. She gripped it and turned to see Ichigo. But there was no one; she instantly stood up, realizing she was alone with only her belongings. She hastily put back on her armor and grabbed her bag and sword as she left the cave. Rukia came out to see the cold sunrise and her horse waiting.

"Ichigo?"

But heard no response.

"Ichigo!" She called out while beginning to think he had truly left her. That he really didn't want her help.

"Ichigo!"

She yelled again. Suddenly she heard rustling coming from behind her.

"Rukia! What's wrong?"

Ichigo rushed out, looking like he had ran miles.

Rukia turned to him,

"Where did you go? Why did you leave?" Going up to him, she was clearly upset with his disappearance.

"I was trying to find food. Did something happen?"

He looked worried for a second causing Rukia to almost miss it.

"No nothing happened, besides you just leaving without telling me!"

"You were asleep!"

Ichigo countered.

"And I feel like if I had woken you up, I would be getting the same treatment I'm getting now! So I was being considerate!"

Both were annoyed with each other at this point but Ichigo was the first to break away. He moved his hand to the top of his aching shoulder,

"Ah, damn."

"Did you forget that you're still hurt?" Rukia rolled her eyes.

"I was trying to get you! You sounded panicked!"

Ichigo stated.

"I did not!"

"Whatever it's not that bad anyway!" He said but soon calmed himself. He knew no matter what, she would most likely win the argument.

"We're still leaving to go to the village today, right?"

Rukia nodded,

"Yes." She then noticed he was wearing his long blue-sleeved shirt with his dark pants. The sleeves were pulled up above his elbows and were wet. So was the bottom of his pants.

"Did you go near water?"  
She asked pointing it out.

Ichigo blinked and realized what she meant.

"Huh? Oh…I was trying to catch some fish in the river."

"When it's almost winter? You can become ill from that." Rukia looked at him quizzically.

"I could say the same about you. You didn't change out of your soaked clothes last night."

"Hey, this isn't about me! And I would never take off my clothes with you there!"

Rukia's face began to turn red. Luckily Ichigo was putting his cloak back on and started grabbing the rest of his belongings.

"Alright,"

He smiled slightly.

"Lets get going. I'm sure with all the arguing we did just now, probably gave away our location."

Rukia agreed and put the saddlebag on the horse. She had turned her back long enough just for Ichigo to grab the reins and hoist himself up again. When she was ready to, he held out his hand to her. Rukia smiled but pushed the hand aside and pulled herself up in front of him.

Before Rukia could signal the horse to leave, Ichigo decided to ask,

"This person we're going to see…can they be trusted?"

Rukia blinked and looked back to him.

"Yes…she is a good friend and has helped me many times in the past."

"But how will she react when she realizes who I am?"

Rukia became quiet.

"I honestly don't know. I guess we'll find out."

"That's comforting."

He complained and looked back to Rukia. He saw her smile again, like she enjoyed seeing him annoyed or disappointed.

"We'll be fine, Ichigo. So stop sulking."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello Readers! This was a fun chapter to write! Thank you to those that reviewed in previous chapters and to those that follow it too! It always feels better to know the story is liked. I wonder how it's going to turn out when they get to the village? Hmmm? And who's the person they're about to meet? Haha! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review!

And thank you for reading!

-ViktorieRose


	6. Chapter 6:The Healer

**Summary:** An attack on his family and country, Ichigo is the last surviving child and the rightful King to the throne. Despite this fact, he has no intention of taking back the throne for he doesn't know if he can face his past and prepare for what the future holds.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Bleach.

 **Chapter 6:** **The Healer**

They both were well aware of the glances they were getting as they entered the village. They were strangers and looked suspicious. Rukia steered them through the crowd nonetheless; the dirt path finally led them to a simple brick house that had flowers decorating the outside of it. Rukia stopped the horse to see a woman being recommended some kind of remedy.

"Don't forget to take it daily with water, it should ease your pain." The young healer was cheerful and smiled very pleasantly. Her hair was caramel and flowed with the wind. Ichigo noted that she wore a long gown and looked almost polar opposite compared to Rukia.

Before he could ask, Rukia was off her horse heading towards the young woman. The healer turned noticing her and made a bright smile.

"Rukia!" She threw out her arms and grasped her tightly.

"Oh, it's been too long! I've missed you so much!"

Rukia looked up at her friend,

"How are you, Orihime?"

Her friend let her go slightly and smiled,

"I'm fantastic, how are you? Your clothes feel kind of damp, don't tell me you got stuck in that rain yesterday, you could get sick from that."

Rukia smiled, predicting her friend would be automatically concerned herself over her wellbeing.

"I'm perfectly fine…but there's someone else that needs your healing skills."

The two women looked back to Ichigo, who had gotten off the horse himself and tied it to a nearby post. Rukia reassured him that it was okay and he slowly came closer to the two.

"This is my friend…" Rukia looked back to Orihime,

"He was hurt while protecting me… on my behalf can you help him?"

Orihime blinked, she peered up at the man. He looked almost scary with his hood up and his eyes almost glaring down at her. His face was stone like and she could tell he wasn't too comfortable being around her.

"Of course, anyone that needs help from me will always be welcome! Come inside."  
She ordered.

Orihime opened the door for them,

"Go down the hallway and go to the first door on your right."

Ichigo and Rukia did as they were told. As they walked through the house, they noticed many more flowers and plants inside. There were also many pots and pans in the kitchen and looked like they just been used. The room that they were instructed into was simple, with a bed, dresser and some pots on top of the top of it. Ichigo assumed that it was more medicine of some kind.

Orihime walked by the door behind them,

"Just take off your cloak and shirt, I'll be with you in a minute." She walked on getting varied supplies. Ichigo glanced at Rukia as he began to do what Orihime instructed. Rukia made sure she didn't look worried on the outside but on the inside she was almost as nervous as Ichigo. She could only hope that her friend would be accepting if she figured out the truth about Ichigo.

Ichigo sat down on the bed with no shirt on and bandages wrapped around his torso. Orihime soon came back into the room and both Ichigo and Rukia became rigid. The healer's reaction to seeing Ichigo was fortunately normal by giving a common kind smile and a few words,

"Why do you hide such a pretty face underneath that cloak? You look so much better without it."

Rukia and Ichigo both blinked in astonishment. Orihime had just washed her hands and was now drying them while grabbing a jar and towels.

She sat on the bed with Ichigo,

"Turn your back towards me, please."

Ichigo did so while Rukia remained quiet as she observe Orihime.

"Rukia, you've gotten a lot better at wrapping up wounds!" Orihime said delighted,

"And your sewing isn't too bad either. Good job!"

Rukia smiled faintly,

"Thank you…So is everything okay with him?"

Her friend nodded,

"Yes, he will live. I'm just going to put this medicine on his wounds so it heals faster."

Opening the jar revealed a white powder inside. Ichigo looked back to Orihime cautiously,

"What's in it?"

"Oh, herds that I grinded up together! Don't worry it won't hurt."

Rukia moved closer to Ichigo,

"It's alright, trust her…"

Ichigo was finding it strange how he was beginning to take Rukia's word more and more. As soon as she had spoken, he relaxed unconsciously.

Orihime finished and wiped her hands on the towel.

"There we go! All done!" She got up from the bed. Ichigo put back on his shirt and Orihime smiled to the both of them.

"You guys should stay the night, you must be exhausted!"

Rukia hesitated,

"Are you sure? Staying the night?"

"Of course! You're my friend not a burden. Besides I haven't seen you in while so I would love to catch up with you."

Rukia agreed after a moment.

"Alright...thank you Orihime."

Her friend smiled and glanced to Ichigo,

"There's a spare bedroom upstairs, if you don't mind can you move up there? I need to talk to Rukia alone for a bit?"

Ichigo blinked and wasn't completely ready to leave Rukia's side just yet. Something didn't seem right with Rukia's friend. She didn't even ask for his name which he thought a normal person would do. Despite the feeling of concern he knew Rukia could handle anything that could happen and trusted her judgement with her friend.

"Okay…Thank you, Orihime…" he said kindly, trying to mask his suspicious.

"Anytime!"

The healer smiled and the girls watched as he disappeared upstairs. When he was gone, Rukia followed Orihime to the kitchen.

"I'm going to start making dinner but before I do…" She pulled something out of her gown's pocket.

"Do you mind telling me why you're traveling with Ichigo Kurosaki? And why I received a letter explaining everything that is happening?"

She held out a small letter with a broken red seal of a butterfly on it.

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise,

"How…? Who…?" She couldn't ask right away because of the shock. Orihime wasn't even part of The Order.

"Uryu…I trust you know he joined a few months ago. He gave me the letter this morning and said to give it to you when you arrived. How could he know that?"

Orihime asked, unsure herself. She handed the letter to Rukia and allowed her to read it. Rukia's mind instantly thought of someone that could know. Despite this she stayed quiet and continued to see what the letter had to say.

"Based on your reaction I'm guessing that really is him…the lost prince. I was told to hide my reaction if I was to encounter Ichigo Kurosaki with you and not to question until he left the room."

"Well, you fooled me into believing you didn't know who he was." Rukia admitted and became silent for a moment.

"And yes, that is him. He protected me even when I freed him…I decided I wanted to keep him safe and make sure he was alright but now with this letter, it feels like something is happening."

Orihime still held a worried expression,

" And your sister…Hisana. The letter says that why you left The Order so suddenly…" Rukia looked up at Orihime.

"She's very sick and Lord Byakuya can't seem to find anyone or anything to help her."

Rukia sighed feeling completely overwhelmed.

"Yes…it's true…my sister is becoming more sick every day. I'm very worried about her. She was the real reason why I left, I have to find something to help her get better before the King figures it out and punishes Lord Byakuya further." She paused, gripping the letter tighter in frustration.

"And it doesn't help this letter says that I have to bring Ichigo back to The Order with me when they know what kind of situation I'm in."

Orihime could see the hurt in her eyes and how Rukia wanted more than anything to save her sister. That was her real purpose in leaving, to find help. Orihime closed her eyes,

"Rukia…I know how much your sister means to you…you are precious friend of mine… so I'm going to help you."

Orihime said with care,

"I will go to the Keep of the Whitemoon and heal Hisana the best I can."

Rukia turned to her best friend with astonishment,

"Orihime… I can't –"

"Yes you can…you know that this is the only way that your sister can have a chance at living. I will do my best, trust me."

Her voice was confident and she stepped closer to Rukia.

"But—"

"No buts! I said I'm going to save your sister! I will leave tomorrow morning and you will leave with Ichigo to go back to The Order to pay them a visit. They warned that you are in danger so that's why I had to keep you with me in this house."

Rukia understood. They were probably being watched right now. Something was going on, something Rukia wasn't sure that she had any control over. The future was uncertain but now it seemed like fate was beginning take hold.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello! It's been a while! I'm sorry to keep you waiting! I had a lot of trouble trying to write this chapter at first but when I took a break it just came to me easily! I know there wasn't much of Ichigo in this one but don't worry, the next chapter is bound to have a lot more. Thank you readers for sticking with the story! I'm very grateful!

Please Review and tell me what you think!

- **ViktorieRose**


End file.
